succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Caballan
Caballans, also known as Raenir by the Eldar, is an ancient race of magical, quadrupedal, horse-like creatures created by Apondra, the Mother of Grace. Caballans are known for their speed, grace and endurance, indebted to the Eldar for their protection during Anath Raema's great hunt, they fight as the Eldar's proud mounts and will endure any hardship to continue their service. Much like dragons but to a further extent, Caballans perform the function of steed, ensuring their rider arrives in battle promptly and with furious vengeance. Contrary to dragons, every Caballan is psychic to some degree and this varies greatly between breeds. This is why some Eldar use them as steeds as opposed to Jetbikes, however, due to the shere commitment required to tame them, care for them and control them, other Eldar just as easily opt for a jetbike. Due to their universally psychic nature and their lower level of intelligence compared to a Dragon, Caballans have a higher rate of corruption than Dragons do, as a result, Commorroghans often ride into battle with darker altogether more malevolent versions of the once noble Caballans. History Breeds of Caballan Caledae A pure and graceful creature, Caledae are primarily used by Aeldari healers due to the medicinal properties of their horns and of their powers in general. Caledae almost never see battle unless it is for a supporting role. Gaelar The elegant, flighted Caballans, Gaelar are usually used as steeds by Aeldari warriors to dominate a battlefield from both the ground and the air. Energetic and enduring creatures, Gaelar have a high pain tolerance and yearn for the taste of battle. Calaghan Apondra created a smaller quantity of Calaghan as some of her greatest steeds to help guide. carry and protect her new allies. Calaghan are combinations of the horns of Caledae and the elegant wings of Gaelar to create a unique, rare and devastating steed to be used on the field of battle. Alglim Created to by the pinnacle of magical strength, Alglim are stocky, powerful and ethereal steeds commonly used by Aeldari seers, Dudori Enchanters or Exodite Worldsingers. Alglim have a special affinity to the warp and can thus summon wrathful spells to help their riders. Tolothur Tolothur were created for their almost supernatural speed, stamina and durability, having tough skin, Tolothur have eight legs as opposed to the standard four and can thus sprint faster than all other breeds of Caballan. The Duldor have found great cultural significance in Tolothur and frequently use them in battle to overwhelm enemies. Bhraig A breed of Caballan created by Apondra as a last effort to defend herself from Anath Raema and her horde of wicked minions. Apondra, with but a thought, summoned eight giant Caballan into existence known as the Bhraigs, these were spiteful, wrathful and vicious Caballan who, with intense hatred and venom, defended Apondra and managed to stave off Anath Raema's attacks. The Bhraig then interbred and became a recognized, albeit rare, breed of Caballan. Bhraigs are said to be almost impossible to tame, however, once tamed are said to be a greater protector than even a Dragon. Notable Caballans *'Calides' - Calaghan, steed of Aegis *'Ingolgrim' - Tolothur, steed of Vorëion *'Siegfried' - steed of Aymon *'Helhest the Eternal' - unknown, steed of Palewhite *'Macan' - Alglim, steed of Aegwen